Latias' New Happiness
by fox6017
Summary: Ash has just left Altomare when a strange feeling hits him. He goes back to Altomare to find the answers. Altoshipping. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything that relates to Pokemon because if i did Pokemon Heroes would have been a lot different.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" Telepathy"

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock have just got off the boat that brought them to the mainland after their little adventure in Altomare. As Ash fondly remembers the good events that happen there, meeting Bianca, and meeting two more legendaries, Latios and Latias, he can't help but also remember the terrible and horrifying events that took place there as well.

Mainly the death of Latios, one of the fabled guardians of Altomare. After all this happened and when they were leaving the city, he saw a figure sprinting toward the boat he was on. "Could you stop the boat for a minute please?" asked Ash to the captain.

"Sure," was all he got back as the small craft slid over to the dock and stopped. As the figure started to get closer. He recognized it as Bianca, or was it Latias in her human form? She didn't say a word as she gave Ash a rolled up piece of paper and then a peck on the check, much to Ash's embarrassment. Then she sprinted off again. And now here they were in Cherrygrove city. Of course the first thing out of Ash's mouth was "Let's go and get something to eat, I'm starving."

So next the group went to a small pizza shop a couple of blocks away from where they were. All of a sudden and with no warning, Ash felt a twinge of ….he couldn't exactly tell what he was feeling. He knew for sure he had never felt this before, but as quickly as it came it vanished.

Misty looked over at Ash and realized that he had stopped and had a very bewildered expression on his face. " Hurry up, get moving you're the one who wanted to eat remember? So why are you just standing there looking dumb? Let's go!" Ash just shakes his head 'Typical Misty.' He started to sprint to the restaurant remembering how hungry he was thanks to Misty.

They get seated and order everything, then Brock asks the question that's been bothering him. " So Ash why did you just stop all of a sudden while we were walking here?" Once again Ash just shakes his head. " I don't really know. I felt this really weird feeling that I've never felt before. I'm still trying to figure out what it is.

Brock just nodded with a small frown," Can you describe it for me?" He was really hoping that he could help him out since he knew all about feelings and what they feel like. Ash just said, "I don't know it was just kind of hollowing and depressing." As Brock took this in he noticed Ash just staring at the table with a kind of sad expression on his face.

After Ash was done talking, Brock already had a good idea of what it was he friend was having trouble with. He decided not to tell the usually hyperactive boy however. He wanted to find out more about his theory. If it was even correct and If Ash could figure it out on his own.

By now the xxxxxl pizza that Ash had ordered had come. Ash and Pikachu dived in yelling,"Yes!" "Pika!" Within 20 minutes the entire pizza was demolished. Ash and Pikachu ate most of it, but Brock and Misty helped a little bit. "Hey guys it's getting pretty late. Do you think we should find the center and check in for the night?", asked Brock, looking out the window to see the stars and moon greet him.

"Yeah let's go!", replied Ash and Misty enthusiastically. The group then went to pay the extremely large bill due to the four foot pizza Ash had ordered, and started the five block walk to the center. While they were walking down the third block, Ash felt it again and he stopped...again. ' This is so weird. I've never felt this until today and it's happened twice in the same hour. Maybe some sleep will give me some answers.' Brock spotted this out of the corner of his eye and just smirked. Misty's reaction was completely different. "Ash you'd better stop doing this or we're never gonna get anywhere!", she screamed. Ash just sweat dropped and continued walking waving off a completely peeved Misty. "Sorry let's keep moving.", Ash said wanting to get to the center. The rest of the walk was calm and uneventful. They checked in and went their separate ways for the night.

As soon as Ash got to his room he went to sleep. Pikachu did too as there was nothing else for him to do. Immediately Ash started dreaming of Altomare. He marveled at the beautiful site before him. 'I wander if this has anything to do with those feelings that I had today. Then a voice popped into Ash's head. "Ash all of your answers lie..." Ash tensed in anticipation of the next words. He wanted to know what was going on so bad. The rest of the sentence never came however, as Altomare started to fade. "No! Tell me the rest I need to know!" Ash yelled, but to no use as the world went black. Ash sat straight up in his bed panting heavily. 'That was the weirdest dream I have ever had.' Thought Ash. Then very faintly Ash could hear a voice that said,"In Altomare." "Yes!" He yelled. That was it! That was the rest of the sentence! Ash looked over to look at the digital clock on the nightstand and it read 6:30. 'Well it's gonna be a big day so I should probably get up and ready.'

R&R Please this is my first story and I could use and tips or advice. Thnx.


	2. Going Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to Pokemon, only this fic.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"Telepathy"

As Ash got his clothes on and brushed his teeth, he was pondering over what he was going to tell the rest of the group. 'Guys I know that we just left yesterday but I think we should go back to Altomare.' Ash smiled to himself at the funny thought and what the rest of the group's reactions would be. No. He had to find a way to land the news without them suspecting that he wanted to find these answers more than anything. After Ash got done with the activities mentioned above, he walked down the halls of the center to wake everybody else up to talk about going back. Of course Ash didn't think of the consequences of waking everybody else up, so he knocked on Brock's door first. To Ash's great surprise Brock was already up tending to his Vulpix. Brock let Ash in and immediately asked, "Ash why are you up so early? You're usually the last one up not the first." Ash was completely taken by surprise decided to tell Brock about the dream he had. " I had a dream last night. It told me that all of my answers lie in Altomare." "Does this have something to do with those feelings that you had yesterday?" asked Brock. "I think so.", replied Ash. "I want to go back and try to find out what's going on." Brock had no problem going back to Altomare, seeing as how their vacation was virtually ruined because of Anne and Oakley. "Okay let's go get Misty and get the tickets." Ash just nodded as they walked out of Brock's room and down the hall to Misty's. Ash knocked and yelled, "Wake up sleepy head. We gotta go." Brock just stood back a little because he's done this before and has learned his lesson. Misty then yanked to wooden to open at lightning speed and swung a hammer, that she pulled out of nowhere, at Ash also at lightning speed. Ash has also experienced this before and just ducked out of the way. "Why did you wake me up so early Ash Ketchum?", she screamed in his face. He just stood there lazily and said, "We're going to get tickets to go back to Altomare and we thought you might like to come." "Oh okay. But why do you want to go back? We just left yesterday. Brock then jumped in and quickly explained Ash's dream. "Okay. I'm all for it since we didn't get much of a vacation any way. Should we call Bianca and let her know that we're coming?", she asked. "No let's take her by surprise.", replied Ash enthusiastically. "Okay everybody go and get packed. Then meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes." Everybody nodded and went their separate ways. 'Man this is gonna be so awesome', thought Ash. 'I get to see Bianca and Latias again, and figure out what's going on with these strange feelings.' Right then and there another pang stuck. This one was way stronger than the others, because it took the breath out of him. It only lasted about thirty seconds however; Ash recovered quickly and hurriedly resumed his packing. 'I can't wait to get there and get to the bottom of this.', he thought, while he finished packing and headed downstairs. Brock was already waiting in one of the chairs in the Pokemon center's lobby. Ash asked, "Are we waiting on Misty again." His only reply was, "As always." So the pair waited for Misty to show up, with the exception of Ash being extremely impatient. After about five more minutes she finally showed up with a bright cheery smile plastered on her face. "Alright let's go!" She said excitedly. Ash and Brock sweat dropped and nodded. It was only a few minutes' walk to the stand that sold tickets for the fairy that went to Altomare. They got there, bought the tickets, and were told that the fairy would be leaving in five minutes. The group got on board and the ride was uneventful. Ash was thinking of what they were going to do in Altomare to pass the time. Earlier that day Ash had decided that he would go to sleep that night and hopefully the voice from the dream would tell him more since he would be where the voice said to go. He decided that they would hang out with Bianca and Latias for the day until it was time to go to bed. As Ash was contemplating this he failed completely to notice the large, dazzling shape in the distance. He was fully aware of this however, after Misty yelled, "There it is! There's Altomare!"

Please R&R. I am still new at this, any hints or tips are very welcome.


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

"**Telepathy"**

The boat soon landed at the port in Altomare. The group departed and started wandering around the city in random directions. "Hey guys. Let's go to the museum and see if Lorenzo and Bianca are there.", asked Misty. "Sounds good." "Okay", replied Brock and Ash.

As the trio walked to the museum Ash felt a slight breeze that seemingly came out of nowhere. "Did you guys feel that?", Ash asked. Brock and Misty just had do-you-have-a-problem looks on their faces and replied, "Feel what?" "Never mind." The group continued on towards their original destination. 'I could've sworn I felt a slight breeze back there. Oh well, probably was just my imagination.' Soon the arrived at the museum. Everyone shuddered as the horrible memories of what happened there came rushing back.

They all recovered quickly though and continued inside. Bianca was painting as usual and looked at the door as it opened to see who had come. Her face lit up with joy and she sprinted over to the group. " I knew you would come back but I didn't know it was going to be so soon," she said. " Yeah sorry about that," said Ash rubbing the back of his head. "But it was the weirdest thing. I had some very weird feelings hit me and then that night I had a dream that told me all my answers would be here," Ash quickly explained why he was there.

"Yes that's very strange," replied Bianca. Ash asked the question that was on everybody's minds next. "How's Latias holding up?" " Oh she's doing alright aside from some moping every once in awhile. I bet she'd cheer up a little seeing you guys again though," said Bianca. Everybody nodded and started walking to the secret garden. They soon arrived at the fake wall at the end of one particular alley. It didn't look any different from any other one but it was very different. " I have the greatest idea.

Let me go in and get her to sit on the swing while all of you sneak around behind the tree holding the swing. And when I say 'I've got something to show you.' everyone jump out and yell surprise. What do you think?" asked Bianca with a huge grin on her face. Everyone quickly agreed and they walked through the doorway. As the group got positioned behind the tree, they heard Bianca and Latias coming. "Latias go sit on the swing please. I want to talk to you," Bianca said. A very dreary Latias, with neck bent slightly and wings drooping, floated over slowly and sat down.

Then Bianca continued the conversation, " Latias I know you're still sad and depressed about what happened to Latios but I've got something to show you!" Hearing their line Ash, Brock and Misty jumped out and quickly "Surprise!" Latias' eyes widened and quickly fell off the swing as she didn't expect this at all. It didn't take her long to get off the ground though, about one and a half seconds later she was zooming for the group. She went strait for Ash and she lifted him off the ground in a giant hug. Of course she was cooing like crazy in Ash's ear the entire time, and when she finally put him down he felt as if he was deaf.

After the long and pleasant welcoming it was getting late and everyone decided to turn in for the night. Bianca offered her house to Ash and friends for the time they would be staying there for shelter. As Ash was lying in bed waiting for the darkness of sleep to enfold him, the cooing came back from earlier that day. He remembered the 45 minutes of ringing that followed and he made a mental note to teach her how to speak English. Satisfied with his decision, he finally drifted off to the land of dreams.

**Note: Sorry this chapter is so short and sorry for not updating sooner. School just started and I have shovel loads of homework. I don't know when the next update will be, it depends on how much homework I get and how bored I am. Please R&R. I welcome any tips or ideas that anyone has.**


	4. Discontinued Letter

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to inform you that this story has been discontinued due to lack of interest and not enough time. As of right now I have no further plans for this story. I could change my mind later but I highly doubt it. I'm sorry I took so long to post this. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this story; the reviews are highly appreciated.

Fox6017


End file.
